changing
by xxxskyxxx
Summary: an Elle Oliver Story! with bits of OliverCarmella and I have never seen this couple that is going in here so I will probs get flamed for it... sorry for people who hate the couple i'm putting in have to read to find out who it is
1. friends

**((Hello! I haven't seen an Oliver/Carmella story anywhere!!! So I decided to make one. Woo! If you hate this couple (which I'm sure loads of people do because i haven't seen very many people who do lol) then don't worry!!! It's starting as an Elle/Oliver. If you hate both of them... er... Sorry? Lol This story isn't meant to have any spoilers in... because I'm just randomly making this up as it popped into my head lol also.. in this story Will has only just left, and Carmella still talks to him, Stingray hasn't died and Kerry didn't get Leukaemia , and the rest you will see later lol))**

**It was a horrible day outside, no one was out unless they fancied a shower outside.**

**Elle Robinson looked out the window and sighed. She hadn't seen Oliver all day. Or her best friend Carmella. A sudden thought struck her. They couldn't be together could they? Oliver was Elle's, not Carmella's. Now she was talking about Oliver as if he was some object that belonged to Elle. She looked behind her. It was so much quieter without her father. Paul Robinson had died a couple of weeks a go in a car accident. They were still trying to find suspects but they could find none.**

**She heard laughing outside, curious, she walked to the door and opened it. There stood Carmella and Oliver, looking very wet.**

"**Heya" Carmella waved, Oliver hugged Elle and she invited them both in.**

"**So... What was so funny?" Elle asked, slightly annoyed that she was left in the dark.**

"**Oh nothing" Oliver smiled, however he looked like he was about to laugh again, Carmella rolled her eyes and nudged him.**

"**Liar" she hissed, " Well, me, Pepper and Rosie were outside, Oliver and Frazer locked us out" Carmella started**

"**Right" Elle said uncertainly, she didn't think that was very funny. Carmella sensed this too and hurriedly carried on**

"**And so obviously we got wet and they came out eventually because they couldn't see us from the window and we got them back and well it was a huge water fight really, and somehow we ended up outside Harold's house, where he was watering his plants, which is pointless really anyway he told us how immature we were all being and what a bad example we all are and stuff like that, so we all chucked water over him and ran. Rosie and Frazer ran back home, and me and Oliver came here..." Carmella finished, giggling**

**Elle was in hysterics by the time Carmella finished.**

"**Watering? In the rain? And you actually got water all over him he is going to kill you! And so am I if you ruin any of my furniture" Elle laughed. Carmella and Oliver quickly stood up, taking Elle seriously.**

"**Guys, I'm joking, sit down"**

**They hesitantly sat down again. There was a knock on the door and Elle went to answer it while Carmella and Oliver stood by the window to see who it was. It was Sky.**

**Elle opened it and Sky jumped in, holding little baby Kerry**

"**Look Sky, we're really sorry but er... yeah" Oliver said quickly**

"**Yeah really sorry" Carmella tried to keep a straight face but didn't work.**

"**Look Sky you're one of my best friends but if you're going to start -"Elle added onto Oliver and Carmella. But Sky stopped her.**

"**Guys, calm down!"**

**The three others looked at her**

"**I'm not here to shout and scream, Grandad will be doing that next time he sees any of you. Actually, I can't imagine him doing that, he'll just go all disappointed and make you feel guilty and stuff like that, anyway, I was going to come round anyway because I need a babysitter for Kerry because I have a job interview and Dyl's gone to stay with his dad, Stingray's at uni, and grandad's well, over protective and won't let me see her till next week if I give her to him. Janelle's busy and I don't know anyone else I can trust. Just this once" Sky explained**

"**I don't know, I've got a lot of things to do today, " Elle said apologetically**

"**we'll look after her" Oliver smiled. Carmella looked shocked that he'd just said that. Elle raised her eyebrows at him**

"**We?" all three girls enquired, staring at Oliver**

"**Er... " Oliver looked at Carmella and then took an interest in the wall.**

"**Fine. I'll help Oliver" Carmella sighed. She suddenly thought of how she had just sounded like "Oh not that I wouldn't love to help Sky" She added**

"**It's fine, thank you so so much, I'll be back in about four hours OK?" She kissed Kerry, waved to everyone else and left.**

"**You don't even like kids Oliver" Elle folded her arms**

"**Awww is you all jealous?" Carmella said in a baby voice, "What is wrong with me today, I keep saying things wrong and upsetting people" She thought.**

"**Nope. Not one bit, because I know Oliver is my boyfriend, you're my friend and would do nothing to take him away from me." Elle smiled. That would do it. Elle knew that even if Carmella even liked Oliver a tiny bit she would do nothing because of the guilt she would feel after hearing those words.**

"**Hey when did I say that?" Oliver asked defensively.**

"**Last week, when we er, talked?" Elle trailed off.**

"**Oh yeah" Oliver said quietly. He remembered now, Elle had said she wanted kids and Oliver really didn't want to, he just didn't love Elle as much any more so said anything to get her off the subject. Truth was he was in love with someone else.**

"**Well then, I'll look after Kerry all on my own. Wont it be fun!" Carmella said excitedly, taking Kerry out of Oliver's arms.**

**Oliver looked at Carmella, for a little too long Elle thought and was thinking of an excuse to get him on his own so she could talk to him. Carmella accidently gave her that excuse when she said**

"**Well, I'd better be off then, see you later Elle, Oliver" She smiled and left.**

**Elle waited until Carmella was outside her drive before turning back to Oliver who looked up at her from the sofa, confused.**

"**Don't look so innocent, you always do." Elle snapped**

"**What?" Oliver asked, even more confused**

"**Oliver, I'm giving you this one last chance to back out of this relationship and go to Carmella. She's obviously got you under her spell." Elle said darkly**

"**Elle, why would I like Carmella, she's in love with Will (I'll call him will, it's more easier)" Oliver stood up, looking down slightly at Elle, but had a sinking feeling that what they both had just said were true. He liked Carmella, but she loved Will.**

"**I'm sorry Oliver, forgive me?" Elle put her arms round him.**

"**Er, yeah sure" Oliver said, not knowing which other answer to give**

"**I knew you wouldn't go to Carmella, I,I've just been upset about my father" Elle smiled.**

**Carmella was on her way to her house when she saw the person she really didn't want to see. Harold. He came out of his house and marched up to Carmella.**

"**What, may I ask, are you doing with my great granddaughter?" He asked snappily**

"**er, Sky asked me to babysit while she went out to a job interview, why?" Carmella could feel that she was winding Him up**

"**Well I should be doing that, what experience do you have as a carer? Absolutely none. ****She could get lost, and I'm sure Sky would rather me looking after her than you. I do believe that you sold your cousin's baby?" Harold said harshly**

**Carmella felt like crying, "Shut up. Just shut up. Why does everyone always say that I can't do these things when I can. "**

**"You're still young, you're not ready to look after children. Especially babies so I think it would be best if you gave her to someone more responsible."**

**Carmella glared at Harold and held on tighter to Kerry.**

**"If anything happens to her I will not be responsible for my actions, she means the world to me." Harold warned before watching Carmella walk quickly away.**

**"We don't need anyone do we? No we don't" Carmella grinned to the eight month baby. She could have sworn she saw a faint smile in return.**

**Back at Elle's house, Oliver was worried, he'd seen Harold walk up to Carmella and talk to her. He had to get out of this house before he went mental. Elle was talking to him about dream houses and weddings and things.**

**"Hey look Elle, I'd better go and help Carmella with Kerry, I'll be back later yeah?" Oliver hugged Elle and stood up, heading for the door**

**"Yeah OK, Oliver?" Elle called, as he opened the door,**

**"What?" Oliver asked**

**"I love you" Elle replied. Oliver called back a you too and closed the door. Elle's face went from lonely to angry. She knew why he went. she wasn't stupid.**

**Carmella walked into her house and suddenly realised she really did know nothing about babies, and what they need. She had no baby things so that meant going back to Harold.**

**((OK I made Harold really horrible in this... and I'm sorry but he's been bugging me lately anyway... he will get much much nicer next chapter. And I'm sorry all the characters have been really OOC... **

**anyways R+R!!!! thank you!!!))**


	2. shhhh don't tell anyone

(hello!!! Thanks for the reviews yay! lol Sorry i haven't updated in forever but have been really busy with school stuff and sorting stuff out. Again lol. Anyways... woo new chapter! And the bad thing is I feel sorry for Elle at the moment so it will be really hard to make her unlikeable ))

Elle looked around. She really was alone and Oliver was slipping away to Carmella so it would take a bit more than clever wording to Carmella to get her to back off.

Harold was looking out at the dark rainy street thinking about what he'd said to Carmella. It was pretty harsh and he had got carried away but...

Someone outside had rung the doorbell, interrupting his thoughts. It was probably Carmella. He couldn't think who else it would be. He was wrong.

"Oliver! Hello, it's nice to see you" Harold said in a bright voice, as if it was another bright morning and nothing had happened that morning. Oliver, however wasn't looking as bright and cheerful as Harold. He looked the opposite actually but before he could say anything someone poked their head round round the door that was open

"Hey, er, I'll come back later" The person said uneasily before backing back out.

"No wait Carmella I was hoping I could have a talk with you, you don't mind do you Oliver?" Harold said quickly, glancing at Oliver's livid face.

"Oh, alright then." Carmella said, also noticing Oliver's face. "Oliver, I think you should go and see Elle, she seems to be more depressed even though her father's death was a while ago. Oh, that came out wrong. I'm sorry Oli-"

"Yes. I will. Thanks" He replied before giving Harold a look that clearly said I'll be back. He was annoyed that he hadn't been able to talk to Harold and ask what had made Carmella look so upset after talking to him that morning. Although he wasn't meant to he cared an awful lot. More than Elle would like. Okay, a lot more and what did she want to see him again for? He didn't get to answer himself because Elle appeared out of nowhere and kissed him, making Oliver loose track of anything he'd been thinking.

"Hey, i found some more photographs of my father, Cameron and Rob and I, I-I was wondering if you wanted to help me sort them out, I don't think I can do it on my own." She stammered, knowing that Oliver would accept for sure.

"Yeah of course, you sure you want to?" Oliver asked, he suddenly felt bad for even thinking about Carmella. Elle was going through a really bad time and she relied on him, and what was he doing? Worrying about another girl.

"Yes. There's a lot of them, we'd better go" Elle reached out for his hand and he took it and they walked back to the Robinson house together.

In the Bishop house, Carmella was staring at the floor, not knowing what to say.

"You mean..." Harold said after much silence

"You can NOT tell Oliver, or Elle, especially Elle. It would kill her." Carmella interrupted

"But this is Sky Dylan and Stingray all over again, and you know how much pain that caused. You have to tell someone" Harold said quietly

"No it's not. Elle has Oliver, I have no one, the only person that would get hurt is Elle and she's always suspected me of stealing Oliver away from her, I can tell. What am I supposed to tell her, hey, I'm pregnant but I'm not sure whose it is, could be your boyfriend's, or someone else. But don't worry! Yeah, that would be great." Carmella cried

"Well, your secret is safe with me but I must insist that you somehow find out who is the father and deal with it." Harold replied. "And Carmella? You will make a great mother, I didn't mean what I said earlier, I know you would never put Kerry in dang- wait, where's Kerry?" Harold looked around, as if expecting her to pop up out of no where.

"Oh, I got Ringo and Rachel to look after her, don't worry, Frazer and Rosie are there too" Carmella said quickly after seeing Harold's expression.

"I say, you and Ringo are pretty close aren't you" Harold told her, before she was about to leave.

"Yeah, what's your point?... Oh no, no no no, it wouldn't be him, no way. I've gotta go, yeah, I'll bring Kerry round later, and oh, I also came round for supplies for her too" Carmella said, disgusted that Harold would actually think that Ringo was the father. He gave her a rather big and heavy bag and she said her thanks and left. Wondering what she should do now.

(woo! lol that's that done, next chapter coming soon also sorry it's really short, I got writers block while writing it lol whoops

xxxxxxxx)


	3. meeting cameron

((OK I mucked up last chapter, I said Carmella has no one and the first chapter I made Carmella love Will/Sebastian so yeah I'm going to try and clear that up in this chapter.

Also Rob is not is prison, Cameron is still alive for the purpose of the plot lol I won't say any more because it will give everything away. I'm even being nice to Rachel in this too! And Frazer can still walk, but Rosie and him aren't getting married... yet. lol O yeah and I had never understood the whole Will/Sebastian thing so I'm keeping it as Will okay? ))

Carmella walked into her house and shut the door quietly. She could hear a rather loud discussion going on between Frazer and Ringo. She walked slowly towards them, they hadn't noticed her yet and she couldn't see Rachel anywhere, she'd probably gone home for some reason.

"What's going on?" Carmella asked, looking around the kitchen. Things looked like they had been thrown around and orange juice was dripping like a never ending leaky tap going drip drip drip onto the floor.

"Nothing, nothing" Frazer quickly put on a reassuring smile and then gave Ringo a warning look

"Yeah, nothing" Ringo tried doing the same as Frazer but it didn't fool Carmella.

"Okay, well, where's Kerry? I've got her stuff off of Harold and she probably needs changing" Carmella looked around

"Oh, she's with Rosie at the park. She wouldn't stop screaming after you left so Rosie took her out"Ringo said, not looking at Carmella but concentrating on the mess the orange juice was making

"You could actually pick the carton up you know, and what where you arguing about? Look what you've done to the kitchen, you know what, just get out, get out of the kitchen and go muck up somewhere else. I'll clean up, again." Carmella snapped, pushing them both out the door.

"What's wrong with her?" Ringo asked Frazer after the kitchen door was slammed shut.

Frazer didn't answer, he just gave Ringo a knowing look before going to his room.

Carmella stopped and thought about what she'd just done. They had done nothing wrong, except make the kitchen look a complete mess but that wasn't an excuse to just go mental was it? She'd apologise later but for now she needed to think.

Will had had enough of Carmella. She seemed to be realising this too. She was always sick in the mornings now, had headaches and had collapsed once or twice out of tiredness. She was a walking accident and he couldn't put up with it any more without knowing what was going on. Either he knew everything today or it was over

He noticed that the back door was open and so he walked through that. He didn't really want to let anyone else in the house, especially if Oliver was there, know that he was here so he looked for doors that were open. He saw Carmella attempting to clean something orange off the walls. Someone must have got in a fight to have caused this much mess. Typical Carmella, it was probably her fault he thought.

"Hey" He smirked, watching Carmella's surprised face as she spun around.

"Will, what are, er, you doing here?"Carmella asked, recovering.

"What's going on Carmella." Will demanded, closing her into a corner and moving closer

"W-w-what?" Carmella stuttered

"You know exactly what, you can't eat without throwing it back up, in the mornings you're sick, you collapse, are you on drugs?" Will asked, his voice getting angrier.

"Will! Of course I'm not! I can't tell you, I just can't ... I love you" Carmella cried

"You obviously can't that much, it's over, try not to mess everyone else's life up like you did yours. Bye" Will growled, pushing Carmella hard into the wall and leaving.

He stormed away from the house. That was it. He'd gotten rid of her. A sudden thought crossed his mind. She could be pregnant. Morning sickness, that was a sign. But what was so bad about that that she couldn't tell him? Either it wasn't his, or she wasn't planning on keeping it. This was bad. Really bad. If it wasn't his, he'd be after the father himself.

Carmella curled up into a ball and cried into her jacket. She should have just told him. Now she really did have no one. She remembered back to her talk with Harold about who the father might be.

It wasn't Will, she knew that, because she hadn't let him near her while they were going out. She didn't want to be a mother, and now she was she didn't have the heart to get an abortion.

Ringo and Rachel walked in and looked around for Carmella, they found her hiding in a corner with her hands over her head as if stopping something from hitting her.

"Hey, er, Carmella, are you alright?" Rachel asked, kneeling down and putting an arm around her. Ringo knelt the other side, both clearly worried.

Carmella shook her head and began telling them what had just happened. Ringo stayed quiet through her explanation and when she was done he walked calmly out the house. Carmella was one of his best friends, and this Will person wasn't getting away with hurting her that easily. Although he didn't stand a chance against a full grown man, he thought he should at least get a good explanation out of him.

Rob and Cameron Robinson where sitting outside the general store, arguing over who looked better even though they were identical. This appeared amusing to watch and there was a circle of people watching them. Eventually, Cameron gave up and people cheered as the two brothers finally got up and left to go home. When they arrived home, they opened the door and saw Oliver and Elle in the living room, Elle was looking through photos, her back to Oliver, and Oliver was lying on the floor, asleep. Elle probably hadn't noticed that her boyfriend was asleep as she was talking about each photo and putting it behind her for him to see. The pile was quite high now and Cameron and Rob found it hard not to laugh.

"Hello, how are you my dear sister?" Rob smiled sweetly. Cameron looked at Rob as if he was mental. Oliver woke up quickly and pretended that he'd been awake all along and looked surprised at the amount of photos.

"Er, what's wrong with you?" Elle asked Rob, suspicious.

"Nothing, and now my work is done, I shall go again, goodbye." Rob grinned and bounced out. Cameron just looked around, scared and walked out too but didn't follow Rob. He saw some boy he'd seen around but didn't know. He looked rather annoyed and since Cameron had nothing better to do he decided to ask what was the matter.

"Er, hey." He waved at the boy

"Oh great, it's you" The boy sighed

"Er, I'm only Cameron" Cameron replied, slightly annoyed at the boys attitude.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were someone else, you're a Robinson aren't you" The boy asked

"Yeah, you must have met my twin brother, he's kind of, er, different." Cameron said, smiling

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I'm Ringo." The boy stretched out his hand

"Nice to meet you... I think" Cameron laughed and shook Ringo's hand.

"Likewise" Ringo grinned

"So, what's the matter? You looked pretty annoyed a minute ago." Cameron asked

"I'm looking for the stupid guy that hurt Carmella. You know her don't you?" Ringo said

Cameron felt something go off inside himself. Of course he knew Carmella. He was jealous of the fact that he could never be with her yet so many other people could.

"Yeah" He managed to get out after hesitating "What happened?"

"Well Carmella has been having problems and he just comes in and demands to know what's going on and she can't tell him and he goes off on one." Ringo explained.

"That stupid Sebastian" Cameron muttered,

"It's Will actually" Ringo said, looking at Cameron strangely

"Yeah, yeah I know, sorry" Cameron smiled apologetically though he didn't know why he was sorry. But yeah. That man had hurt Carmella and that wasn't good.

"You okay? You're kinda going red and angry looking" Ringo stepped backwards

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine, just, er, yeah. I'm going to go now, er, bye" Cameron quickly said before dashing off into his house again. Ringo looked confused and carried on walking

"Ooooooh stupid am I? Well Mr Robinson we'll see how stupid I really am won't we?" Said a voice that was behind a bush which was where Ringo and Cameron were stood in front of a few moments before.

((Ooooooh well, what will happen next? It could be a Cameron/Carmella (For some reason I KNOW I'll get flamed for that though I would have loved that couple but nooo Max ran over Cameron so it wouldn't have happened anyways lol

Or... a Carmella/Ringo which I would also get flamed for and I couldn't really do that to Rachel lol anyways help me out here!!!!!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ))


End file.
